uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Eastern Railway
The Great Eastern Railway (GER) was a pre-grouping British railway company, whose main line linked London Liverpool Street to Norwich and which had other lines through East Anglia. The company was grouped into the London and North Eastern Railway in 1923. Overview The GER was formed in 1862 by amalgamation of the Eastern Counties Railway with a number of smaller railways. In 1902 the Northern and Eastern Railway was absorbed by the GER, although it had been worked by the Eastern Counties Railway under a 999-year lease taken on 1 January 1844 whereby the Eastern Counties would work the Northern and Eastern in return for an annual rent and division of the profits. to GER staff who died during World War I, unveiled in 1922 by Sir Henry Wilson, who was assassinated by Irish Republican Army gunmen on his way home from the unveiling ceremony.]] Among the towns served were Cambridge, Chelmsford, Colchester, Great Yarmouth, Ipswich, King's Lynn, Lowestoft, Norwich, Southend-on-Sea, and East Anglian seaside resorts such as Hunstanton (whose prosperity was largely a result of the GER's line being built) and Cromer.Map of GER system (Great Eastern Railway Society) It also served a suburban area, including Enfield, Chingford, Loughton and Ilford. This suburban network was, in the early 20th century, the most heavily used steam-hauled commuter system in the world. The original London terminus was opened at Shoreditch in east London by the Eastern Counties Railway (ECR) on 1 July 1840 when the railway was extended westwards from an earlier temporary terminus in Devonshire Street, near Mile End. The station was renamed Bishopsgate on 27 July 1847. The Great Eastern attempted to obtain a West End terminus, alongside the one in east London, via the Tottenham and Hampstead Junction Railway, formed by an Act of Parliament of 28 July 1862.Hansard: LOCAL AND PERSONAL ACTS 7 August 1862 Plans to extend the western end of this line via a proposed 'London Main Trunk Railway', underneath Hampstead Road, the Metropolitan Railway (modern Circle line) and Tottenham Court Road, to Charing Cross, were rejected by Parliament in 1864.Hansard: RAILWAY SCHEMES (METROPOLIS). REPORT OF THE SELECT COMMITTEE A new London terminus at Liverpool Street was opened to traffic on 2 February 1874, and was completely operational from 1 November 1875. From this date the original terminus at Bishopsgate closed to passengers, although it reopened as a goods station in 1881. (The Bishopsgate goods station was destroyed by a fire in 1964 which claimed the lives of two people.) The majority of the Great Eastern's locomotives were manufactured at Stratford Works, part of which was on the site of today's Stratford International station and the rest was adjacent to Stratford Regional station. The GER owned of line and had a near-monopoly in East Anglia until the opening of the Midland and Great Northern Joint Railway in 1893 although there were a number of minor lines that stayed resolutely independent until the grouping in 1923. In 1922, a large marble memorial was installed at Liverpool Street station commemorating GER staff who had answered the call of duty to fight but died in action in World War I. The memorial was unveiled by Sir Henry Wilson, who was assassinated by two Irish Republican Army gunmen on his way home from the unveiling ceremony. A smaller memorial to Wilson was later placed adjacent to the GER memorial, alongside one to Charles Fryatt, a British mariner who was executed by the Germans for attempting to ram a U-boat in 1915. The Great Eastern name has survived, being used both for the Great Eastern Main Line route between London and Norwich, and also for the First Great Eastern train operating company which served much of the old GER route between 1997 and 2004. Constituent companies The Great Eastern Railway was made up of a number of constituent companies when it was formed in 1862. The most notable was the Eastern Counties Railway, which had taken over most of the main companies by this time. After 1862 there were still a number of companies operating independently in East Anglia, but most of these were eventually taken over by Great Eastern, although some such as the Mid-Suffolk Light Railway survived until 1923. The history and exact status of many of these railways is quite complex. In many cases the operation of the railway that built the line was taken over (usually by the Eastern Counties Railway before 1862 and the Great Eastern Railway after that date) although the original railway company often existed in legal form after that date. The 1862 Act stated that the purpose of the legislation was "to amalgamate the Eastern Counties, the East Anglian, the Newmarket, the Eastern Union and the Norfolk railway companies, and for other purposes". This suggests that despite the fact that some of these railway companies had been taken over by the Eastern Counties Railway prior to the 1862 Act, they still legally existed. * BLR - London and Blackwall Railway - leased by the GER in 1866, but remained independent until the 1923 Grouping. * BTR - Bury St Edmunds & Thetford Railway - became part of the GER in 1878. * EAR - East Anglian Railway - taken over by ECR in 1852 but existed until the 1862 Act * ECR - Eastern Counties Railway- was the principal constituent of the GER in the 1862 Act * EHSR - Ely, Haddenham and Sutton Railway - although independent, the GER had a third share of its capital. The GER also provided staff, locomotives and rolling stock in return for 50% of the gross takings. Changed name to ESIR in 1878 * ESIR - Ely and St Ives Railway - taken over by GER in 1898 * ENR - East Norfolk Railway - built many lines in East Norfolk - later vested into the GER * ESR - East Suffolk Railway - taken over by ECR in 1859 * EUR - Eastern Union Railway - taken over by ECR in 1854 but existed until the 1862 Act. * FR - Felixstowe Railway - line operated by GE from 1878 and taken over fully in 1885 * IBR - Ipswich and Bury Railway - amalgamated with EUR in 1847 * LDR - Lynn and Dereham Railway - amalgamated with LER to form EAR in 1847 * LER - Lynn and Ely Railway - amalgamated with LDR to form EAR in 1847 * LHR - Lynn and Hunstanton Railway * LID - London and India Dock Railway Company - lines operated by GER from opening * LRH - Lowestoft Railway and Harbour Co - leased line to NR in 1847 * N&ER - Northern and Eastern Railway - leased by the ECR in 1844, the N&ER lasted as a legal entity until 1902. * NEW - Newmarket Railway - purchased by the ECR in 1854 but existed until the 1862 Act * NR - Norfolk Railway - worked by ECR from 1848 existed until the 1862 Act * NYR - Norwich and Yarmouth Railway - amalgamated with Norfolk Railway 1845 * RSJR - Ramsey and Somersham Junction Railway - became part of the GNGEJR in 1897 * STJR - Stratford and Thames Junction Railway - part of the ECR * SAWR - Saffron Walden Railway - purchased by the GER in 1877 * SVR - Stour Valley Railway - taken over by EUR in 1848 * TEN - Tendring Hundred Railway - vested into the GER 1883 Great Eastern Railway Society Journal 111 page 24 S Jenkins * THJR - Tottenham and Hampstead Junction Railway * TSR - Thetford and Swaffham Railway * WHBR - Ware, Hadham and Buntingford Railway - merged with GER in 1868 * WFR - Wells & Fakenham Railway * WVR - Waveney Valley Railway - taken over by GER in 1863 Other organisations linked to the GER * The East London Railway was created by the East London Railway Company, a consortium of six railway companies: the GER, the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (LB&SCR), the London, Chatham and Dover Railway (LCDR), the South Eastern Railway (SER), the Metropolitan Railway, and the Metropolitan District Railway. The latter two operated what are now the Metropolitan, Circle, District and Hammersmith & City lines of the London Underground. The GER had two seats on the management committee which met twice per year and the GER members were supported by the Secretary and a solicitor. * GNGEJR Great Northern and Great Eastern Joint Railway - a joint railway committee formed in 1879. It consisted of five directors from each company, met every quarter and the GER members were supported by the Secretary, a solicitor, an engineer and the General Manager. * NSJR - Norfolk and Suffolk Joint Railway Committee - a joint committee formed with the Midland and Great Northern Railway * T&HR - Tottenham and Hampstead Joint Railway - run in conjunction with the Midland Railway. Geographical development The table below shows the building dates of the railways that made up the Great Eastern and the companies that built them. Abbreviations from above list. Other railways * NLR - North London Railway * GNR - Great Northern Railway Notes * A - worked by NLR until 1866, then by GER one year and NLR the next until 1874 then GER and successors. Known locally as "the Stratford Jack" * B - an attempt by the GER to gain a terminus in the West End - parliament terminated the line at Highgate Road, thus thwarting GE ambitions. The line, however went on to have a future with the Midland Railway - see Tottenham and Hampstead Junction Railway for further details - and for a few years some Great Eastern Cambridge line services were routed to St Pancras. * C - Operated by the GER from opening. Stations Follow this link for a list of stations on the GER. Liverpool Street Station 1896.jpg|The exterior of Liverpool Street station in 1896 Liverpool Street Station Locomotive Yard geograph-2317029-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|Liverpool Street Station Locomotive Yard pictured in the first year of nationalisation 1948, The locomotive is a B12 4-6-0 Norwich Station - geograph.org.uk - 1067457.jpg|Norwich Station Cromer High in early days.jpg|Cromer High (then just "Cromer") shortly after opening Timetables Main Line Over the years the principal main line services between Norwich and Liverpool Street were routed via Ipswich or Cambridge, generally depending on the quickest journey time available. Before the GER was formed its predecessor the Eastern Counties Railway had a reputuation for speed second only to the Great Western and Great Northern Railways! From 1850 - 1855 Cambridge could be reached in 75 minutes ( from Stratford), a further 20 minutes to Ely (14 miles) and a further 55 minutes to Wymondham (43.5 miles) giving an average speed of . There is some doubt as to the reliability of these times; as the writer Thackeray observed in The Lamentable Ballad of the Foundling of Shoreditch, "For even the Heastern Counties' trains must come in at last." In the early days of the GER the 5 p.m. departure from Shoreditch (the terminus before Liverpool Street)took 52 minutes to reach Bishop's Stortford (average speed 38.5 mph) and 92 to get to Cambridge. Because the route via Colchester had been built by a number of different companies, mostly in dubious states of financial stability, it was some years before the Colchester route rose to prominence. Then, as line speeds on this or the Cambridge line improved, the focus of the Norwich services would shift from one to another. On taking over the entire route in 1862, the GER improved speeds on the Colchester line so that Colchester was reached in 70 minutes (non-stop) and Yarmouth (via the East Suffolk route) could be reached in 3 hours 25 minutes. Norwich was 3 hours and 15 minutes via Ipswich and 4 hours via Cambridge. In 1869 the situation had been reversed and it was quicker to get to Norwich via Cambridge (3 hours 30 minutes) compared to 4 hours 15 minutes via Ipswich. In 1870/1 the balance shifted back to the Ipswich route, with a time of 3 hours 35 minutes compared to 3 hours 53 minutes via Cambridge. By 1878 the Cambridge route was ascendent, with times of 3 hours 12 minutes for the fastest trains comapred to a time of 4 hours 10 minutes via Ipswich. In the 1880s both routes had similar times, but by 1887 the Ipswich route offered a time of 2 hours 40 minutes which improved to 2 hours 31 minutes in 1897 and by a further five minutes in 1906. Main Line Boat Trains Boat trains commenced running to Harwich Parkeston Quay in 1882 and were timed and 1 hour 45 minutes from Liverpool Street. By 1895 this was down to 1 hour 30 minutes. In 1897 the 8.30 pm train was run as two separate trains - 8:30 pm for the Hook of Holland and 8:35 pm for Antwerp. With the introduction of the corridor restaurant cars in 1904, the time was eased to 87 minutes but the introduction of the 1500 Sandringham 4-6-0 express engines in 1912 saw a running time of 82 minutes. }} Suburban services (the Jazz) The Great Eastern was renowned for operating an intensive suburban service known as the "Jazz" service. The different classes on the trains were indicated by different coloured stripes which, in the parlance of the day, was regarded as jazzy. They were yellow for first class and blue for second class. The service was initially operated by 2-4-2T engines and these were later superseded by 0-6-2T engines of the N7 class. At Liverpool Street station alterations were made to the signalling so once a train had arrived and was emptying, an engine was attached to the other end of the train whilst the train engine was detached. When the train departed, the locomotive on the buffer stops moved to the locomotive siding at the other end of the platform to await the arrival of the next terminating service. Turn round (train arrival to train departure) could be achieved in as little as four minutes. Named trains The Cathedrals Express operated from Liverpool Street via Cambridge, Ely, Lincoln and Doncaster to York. Three services were run each day although it was never a particularly well patronised service. The North Country Continental operated between Harwich and Manchester Picadilly usually being routed via March and the GNGEJR route. This train included the first restaurant car on the Great Eastern (in 1891) and this was also the first service in the UK to allow third class passengers to dine. A new train set was built for this service in 1906 and generally operated in the following formation: ENGINE+THIRD CLASS BRAKE+CORRIDOR THIRD+OPEN THIRD+KITCHEN AND OPEN FIRST+SEMI-OPEN FIRST+SIX WHEEL BRAKE (this constituted the York section). Then followed various corridor composite brakes followed each detached from the rear of the northbound train en route. These were for LIVERPOOL (detached Doncaster on the outward journey)+ LIVERPOOL + MANCHESTER(detached at Lincoln and routed via the Great Central routes) + BIRMINGHAM (via Midland Railway routes) + BIRMINGHAM (via London and North Western routes)(both of which were detached at March). The Norfolk Coast Express operated between Cromer and Liverpool Street and a purpose built train was built for this service in 1907. This was the first formation without 6-wheeler carriages in the 12-car formation, which included 8 carriages for Cromer, 2 for Sheringham and 2 for Mundesley. The portions were detached at North Walsham. However whether all (or indeed any) of these trains carried nameboards in Great Eastern days is doubtful. Branch Line services Typically branch line services were worked by small tank engines usually with ancient carriages handed down from main line or suburban services. Generally many branch services would be timed to connect to services to the main line thus providing through journeys. Many rural branch lines had no more than a handful of services each day. For instance in the July 1922 Bradshaws Timetable Guide, Table 316 showed 5 departures from Framlingham at 07:20, 08:30, 12:40, 16:25 and 18:30. All services had connections to London Liverpool Street. All trains called at all the two stations on the branch, taking 18 minutes to get to the junction station at Wickham Market. From Wickham Market the trains departed at 07:56, 09:35, 13:14, 17:52 and 19:10. All services except the 09:35 departure had a connection from London Liverpool Street. In 1865, when the Saffron Walden Railway opened, the GER provided some of its most modern rolling stock on opening day before reverting to stock of more dubious quality for general operation of the line. Other services The GER ran a number of trains from Ely and Cambridge to St Pancras after the Midland Railway completed the Tottenham and Hampstead Junction Railway in 1880. in 1914 there were three express services from St Pancras to Cambridge (12:22 pm 2:40pm and 5:05 pm) with the 12:22pm reaching Cambridge in a creditable 71 minutes.Suspended during the First World War, these were briefly revived but stopped running in 1922. Royal trains were also worked from St Pancras to Sandringham in Norfolk, and race day trains to Newmarket also operated into St Pancras. The GER also operated services from Liverpool Street via the East London Line to New Cross and New Cross Gate with some services being extended to East Croydon. Bradshaws June 1922 In the final year of operation, services operated by the Great Eastern were to be found on pages 274-325 and 327 and 328 of the guide. Page 326 was for the Midland and Great Northern timetable.Bradshaws July 1922 Guide (reprint 1985) David and Charles Locomotives Prior to 1862 Prior to 1862 the companies that had built the various parts of the network operated locomotives from a variety of engineering companies. Generally the wheel arrangements were 2-2-0 and 2-2-2 for most classes of locomotives. It was not until 1850 that the Eastern Counties Railway under Gooch built a locomotive at the then newly opened Stratford Works. Number 20 was the first of a class of six 2-2-2T locomotives (although three more were also built by R B Longridge and Co (Bedlington, Northumberland). Slightly bigger improved versions of the class followed in 1853 and 1854. In 1859 Sinclair (CME of the Eastern Counties Railway and later first CME of the Great Eastern) started some form of standardisation with the Y Class 2-4-0 locomotives, of which 110 were built by various engineering firms (including one French firm). The last lcomotives of this class were withdrawn in 1894. 1862 to 1880 Sinclair's first design for the GER was the W class single drivers built between 1862 and 1867 by a number of engineering firms. Two of these locomotives were rebuilt from the 2-2-2 to a 4-2-2 configuration later in their lives and these two, plus one of the original locomotives, carried a canary yellow livery. Another member of this class carried a cream livery "encircled by garlands of roses" when it was used to haul a special train in 1863 for the Prince and Princess of Wales (Edward VII and Queen Alexandria after their marriage at Westminster Abbey. These locomotives were responsible for running express services on the Great Eastern and in later life worked the Cathedrals Express to Lincoln and York. Scrapping began in 1883 with the last two locomotives being withdrawn in 1894. The only other classes of locomotive that Sinclair designed were a 2-4-0T class of five engines built for the North Woolwich line and a class of 2-4-2T engines known as Scotchmen because they were built by Neilson,Reid & Co of Glasgow. Both classes entered service in 1864/65. Generally Great Eastern locomotives carried a pea-green livery with black lining at this time. When Johnson took over as CME, the GER was so short of locomotives that he persuaded the North British Railway to let the GER have five locomotives of a 2-4-0 class being built by the Neilson,Reid & Co for them on loan. These formed the basis of the 40 strong 'little Sharpie' (or Number 1) class, with 10 being built by Stratford Works and the other 30 by Sharp Stewart hence the nickname. The GER was working many trains on the London Tilbury and Southend Railway at this time and the Sharpies were deployed on this traffic. The last two were withdrawn in 1913. The next Johnson class was an 0-6-0 goods engine (Class 417) introduced in 1867 and 1868 and numbering 60 engines. A number of these engines had hinged chimneys for use through Silvertown tunnel on the North Woolwich line which had limited head room. Scrapping began in 1888 with the final locomotive withdrawn in 1899. Another more powerful 0-6-0 design followed in 1872/3 and was known as the 477 class. Introduced in 1872 and 1873, this 50-strong class was built by 5 different companies, and was notable for being the first GER engines with a six-wheeled tender. All were withdrawn between 1898 and 1902. The growth of London suburban traffic saw a requirement for additional tank engines. The GER borrowed some Metropolitan Railway 4-4-0T engines in the early 1870s and had 15 Class T7 class 0-4-2T engines built, followed by some 0-4-4T engines, one of which was the first locomotive to carry the distinctive GER Royal Blue livery. The final locomotives introduced by Johnson were two C8 class 4-4-0 locomotives which were built with no engine brakes and no dedicated tenders. These locomotives, numbers 305 and 306, were frequently used on royal trains and finished their careers as station pilots at St Pancras and Liverpool Street. The 0-4-4T 61 class was the first Adams engine, and these 50 engines were built for suburban traffic. Ten 0-4-2T locomotives (Class 61) followed between 1877 and 1879 and these lasted until 1907. Adams next design was a 4-4-0 class known as Ironclads. Unfortunately these were not very successful on passenger traffic and were soon deployed on freight workings. The next Adams locomotive was the first UK 2-6-0 locomotive built in 1877. Another failure, this class of 15 locomotives were withdrawn after a working life of eight years, mostly working coal traffic between Peterborough and London. Adams was succeeded by Massey Bromley who made the decision that henceforth more locomotives would be built at Stratford Works. Up to this point only 80 had been built. However Bromley's first class of 4-2-2 locomotives were built by Dubs and Kitson with 12 allocated to Stratford and four each to Norwich and Yarmouth sheds. One of these locomotives was later equipped with oil-burning capabilities, but the increasing demands of railway traffic saw these engines withdrawn by 1893 after a relatively short life. Bromley also designed an 0-6-0 class which lasted some 24 years in traffic. He also designed the E10 0-4-4T class some of which were fitted with condensing gear and operated over the East London Line to New Cross and East Croydon. 1880 to 1922 Between 1880 and 1922 the Great Eastern produced some distinctive locomotives, and several of these have been preserved. Almost all of the Great Eastern’s locomotives were, after 1880, built at Stratford Works and many lasted until the end of steam on the Great Eastern. Express services on the GER were latterly in the hands of the Class S69 (LNER class B12) 4-6-0 locomotives. Designed by James Holden and also known as the '1500 class', these engines were built at Stratford Works (51 engines) and William Beardmore (20 engines). Ten engines were later built for the London and North Eastern Railway by Beyer Peacock, and it is one of these locomotives that is preserved today. These locomotives were built to succeed the three classes of 4-4-0 employed by the GER on express services which were becoming heavier as the railways prospered. Classes S46, D56 and H88 (LNER D14, D15, and D16) were collectively nicknamed "Claud Hamiltons" because the first S46 (built at Straford in 1900, numbered 1900) was named after the then-current chairman of the GER, Lord Claud Hamilton. Most of the "Clauds" were later rebuilt by the LNER; the final one was withdrawn in 1960 and scrapped. Local suburban traffic was dealt with by numerous 2-4-2T and 0-6-0T locomotives belonging to several different classes. Stratford Engine Shed, for instance, had 163 2-4-2T engines of four classes. As trains got heavier, these locomotives were replaced by the Class L77 0-6-2T (LNER N7) designed by Alfred John Hill and introduced in 1915. 134 were built, including a number after the LNER took over in 1923; one is preserved. The 2-4-2Ts, of which none survive, were mostly cascaded out of suburban traffic by the 1940s and worked until the late 1950s on branch lines. Mention should also be made of the T26 (LNER E4) 2-4-0s, which remained in service as the last locomotives of this wheel arrangement in Great Britain. Derived from the larger T19 2-4-0, 100 of these locomotives were built between 1891 and 1902 and worked a variety of trains across East Anglia. The last one, GER no. 490, was preserved as part of the National Collection when withdrawn in 1959. Today it resides at Bressingham Steam Museum, Norfolk. Some of the T19s, incidentally, were rebuilt as 4-4-0s (class T19R) between 1905 and 1908, having been taken off express work by the "Claud Hamiltons". As LNER class D13, the last worked until 1944. GER goods designs of this period were invariably 0-6-0 tender engines. The main freight class built by the GER was Wordsell’s Y14 (LNER J15) 0-6-0 class. 289 examples were produced between 1883 and 1913 with most being built at Stratford Works, although a small number were built by Sharp Stewart. On 10–11 December 1891, the Great Eastern Railway's Stratford Works built one of these locomotives and had it in steam with a coat of grey primer in just 9 hours 47 minutes; this remains a world record. The locomotive then went off to run on Peterborough to London coal trains before coming back to the works for the final coat of paint. It lasted 40 years and ran a total of 1, . As freight traffic grew heavier after 1900, more 0-6-0 freight locomotives were built including classes F48 (LNER J16), E72 (LNER J18), G58 (LNER J17) and D81 (LNER J20); the Y14s, meanwhile, went into general local and branch line service, on both passenger and freight trains. The last Y14s ran until 1962, and no. 564 is preserved on the North Norfolk Railway; and G58 no. 1217 (withdrawn 1962) is in the National Railway Museum, York. Shunting was generally in the hands of 0-6-0T locomotives although of note were the Class J70 tram engines employed at Ipswich docks and on the Wisbech and Outwell tramway. This class of locomotive was later the inspiration of the Reverend Awdry’s Toby the tram engine. Finally mention must be made of the Decapod which was the first 0-10-0T ever built in Britain, and possibly the only locomotive built for purely political purposes in order to block the passage through Parliament of a new rival scheme for an electric railway. File:2-4-0 GER 420.jpg| GER Class T26 no 420 2-4-0 (later LNER Class E4) File:GER Decapod and James Holden.jpg|An official GER picture from 1902 showing CME James Holden alongside the unique 0-10-0T engine Decapod. Livery The Great Eastern locomotive livery was dark blue with red lining. Later on a grey livery was adopted. Locomotive Stock 1 January 1923 Numbers of each GER locomotive class (LNE classification) and running numbers (first and last numbers only) in 1922. Note that the numbering is not necessarily contiguous: Preserved locomotives The following GE locomotives are preserved. During their lifetimes they carried numbers for the Great Eastern (if built by them), London and North Eastern and British Railways. The N7 was built under the auspices of the LNER in 1924 but to a Great Eastern design, whilst the B12 was built in 1928 by Beyer-Peacock of Manchester also to the original Great Eastern design. File:Great Eastern Railway 0-6-0.jpg|J69 0-6-0T engine in GER livery and carrying headboard. These engines were used on the suburban Jazz services described below. As of 2012 there are plans to build two replica steam locomotives - a class D15 4-4-0 (known as the Claud Hamilton class) and an F5 2-4-2T. Coaching stock Whilst not being at the forefront of carriage development, there were a number of interesting developments on the GER worth noting. Main Line Even by 1900 bogie coaches were rare on GER with trains of six wheelers being the norm. It was not until 1897 that the first bogie stock appeared and these were a comparatively short 48 feet and 3 inches long. They contained two first-class compartments with lavatories sandwiched between four third-class compartments and a luggage compartment. The GER supplied separate luggage compartments for most of its main line stock. In 1900 an updated version had a corridor and third-class access to the lavatories but no corridor connections to other carriages. In 1904 Stratford produced a complete corridor train (this means a person can walk from the first to the last carriage whilst the train is moving). Despite the trend to bogied stock, Stratford still included three 6-wheeler carriages and a 4-wheeled luggage van in this formation. The other vehicles were all bogied stock and included a kitchen car. This train was also fitted for steam heating throughout and was employed on Liverpool Street - Parkeston Quay services. In 1906 a new train set was produced for the North Country Continental train (see below) and in 1907 for the Norfolk Coast Express (see below). The latter was notable for being the first all corridor set built by Stratford Works.Great Eastern Railway Society Journal 127 page 12 J Watling However with the restaurant sets built in 1900 being corridor coaches, more corridor coaches were being added to main line sets. The livery of the stock was teak (effectively varnished wood) but in 1919 the decision was taken to paint all stock dark red. At the grouping in 1923 however all stock reverted to the teak livery. Pullman The introduction of Pullman cars to the GER was the idea of American General Manager Henry Worth Thornton. These were tried across the network and required payment of a supplementary fare. Unfortunately it was not a success although they were used on Liverpool Street - Harwich Continental trains for many years. Dining and restaurant In 1891 the Great Eastern introduced the first restaurant car to its North Country Continental service. In 1899 Stratford Works produced four restaurant car sets consisting of three cars vestibuled together but without any corridor connections. This meant passengers had to spend the whole journey in the restaurant car. These were employed on services from Cromer and Yarmouth to Liverpool Street. Suburban The picture below shows a typical GER suburban carriage. This carriage was built in November 1892 at the Stratford works of the Great Eastern Railway to works order S30 for the London suburban traffic. It is 27 feet long and was fitted with Westinghouse brake equipment and gas lighting. A total of 294 were built to this design. It was withdrawn from service on 4 October 1925, ending its days on the Chingford and Enfield lines. The body was then used as part of a house in Fordham until 1999. File:GER 1380 4 Wheel Carriage of 1892 - geograph.org.uk - 1894197.jpg|GER 1380 4 Wheel Carriage. In 1900 the majority of GER suburban trains were composed of 4-wheeler carriages. Interior design was spartan and around 1900 third class passengers sat on bare boards five abreast, second class passengers on cushions also five abreast whilst first class passengers sat four abreast and enjoyed more legroom. In 1899 James Holden produced the first six passengers sat abreast carriages in a 13 carriage, third class only train (each carriage was 27 feet long and 9 feet wide and had 5 compartments). This set, which also included such modern features as slam lock doors and gas tail lamps became the model for future suburban carriage design. In 1899 Holden built the first GER all bogied suburban train and although a success, the next one did not follow until 1911. The GER made every effort to maximise the capacity of its suburban carriages to deal with the rise in usage. In the early 1900s some four-wheeler carriages were cut in half longitudunally and a section inserted to make them wider in order to increase the capacity. More bogied suburban trains followed in 1911 and were deployed on the Ilford, Gidea Park and Loughton services. By 1915 A J Hill instigated a policy of converting old four wheel carriages into bogied stock and some 500 four wheeled carriages were converted this way. It should be noted that the GER had a reputation for doing things on the cheap and this certainly was cheaper than building new stock. Engine sheds The Great Eastern had one of the largest engine sheds in the country at Stratford which in January 1923 had an allocation of 555 locomotives. At the other end of the scale, small engine sheds at the end of country branch lines had perhaps one or two locomotives in their charge. At this time the locomotives were generally allocated to the major shed in the area and the smaller sheds had no actual allocation. Before 1914 the engine sheds were organised into districts: * Stratford * Ipswich * Norwich * Cambridge * Peterborough * King's Lynn * Doncaster In 1914 this was reduced to five with King's Lynn and Doncaster being abolished. By 1915 they were organised onto four districts (primary sheds in parenthesis): * Southern (Stratford) * Eastern (Ipswich) * Northern (Norwich) * Western (Cambridge/Peterborough) The Great Eastern did not see the maintenance of engine sheds as one of its top priorities. Many original structures it inherited from constituent railways struggled on in various states of disrepair, not only through Great Eastern days, but through its successor company London & North Eastern Railway from 1923 until 1947 and indeed to the end of steam on the Great Eastern in 1959. Coaling at engine sheds was generally done by hand with the coaling stages constructed of wood. At a busy engine shed such as Stratford, each individual coaler employed on the coaling stage was expected to empty the contents of a 10-ton coal truck during his shift. Turntables were generally small - in 1900 the longest was 50 feet - enough to turn a B12 (Sandringham) Class 4-6-0 locomotive. By 1932, with the advent of bigger locomotives and the working of other companies locomotives onto GE territory turntables had grown with the major sheds generally having 60 or 65-foot turntables. In 1922 GER locomotives were allocated thus: * Cambridge - 178 * Colchester - 47 * Doncaster - 5 * Ipswich - 131 * King's Lynn - 37 * Lincoln (Pyewipe Junction) - 12 * Lowestoft - 22 * March - 97 * Norwich - 119 * Parkeston - 20 * Peterborough East - 86 * Stratford - 555 * Wisbech - 7 * Yarmouth - 20 Note that all of these sheds had sub-sheds and locomotives would work from these sheds for significant periods. For instance it is estimated that some 150 engines were outbased from Stratford at any one time. Works The main workshops were located at Stratford Works and was responsible for the building of locomotives and carriages. Wagons were initially built here as well but as the railway grew a new wagon works was built at Temple Mills in 1896. In 1894 a carriage painting facility was opened at Felixstowe Beach station which dealt with the painting of around 200 carriages each year. Many engine sheds carried out heavier repairs. Ipswich engine shed for instance had a tube shop and a smithy containing eight forges and a steamhammer. Another wagon works was located at Ipswich (adjacent to the engine shed south of the tunnel). Stratford Works and Ipswich lasted until the 1990s but Temple Mills closed in 1983. Chief Mechanical Engineers The Chief Mechanical Engineers of the Great Eastern Railway were: * 1862–1866 Robert Sinclair * 1866–1873 Samuel W. Johnson * 1873–1878 William Adams * 1878–1881 Massey Bromley * 1881–1885 Thomas William Worsdell * 1885–1907 James Holden * 1908–1912 S. D. Holden * 1912–1922 Alfred John Hill Chairmen The Chairmen of the Great Eastern Railway were: * Horatio Love 1862 - 1866 * Lord Cranborne 1866 - 1871 * Lightly Simpson 1871 - 1874 * Cecil Parkes 1874 - 1893 * Lord Claud Hamilton 1893 - 1922 Lord Cranborne went on to be the British prime minister between 1885 and 1892 and between 1895 and 1903. Parkeston Quay is named after Cecil Parkes and the famous Great Eastern 4-4-0 class was named after Claud Hamilton. Signal boxes The GE always allowed contractors a certain amount of freedom within their specified design, and three early types evolved built by Saxby & Farmer, Stevens or McKenzie & Holland. By 1877 the GER were consolidating their own design which featured a gabled roof, with large overhang, and weatherboarding. Windows were always two panes high in this design. A more ornate style of construction replaced this type in 1882, but this did not last long - the GER was never a rich railway. By 1883 brick boxes were being built to a plainer design, although 1884 saw some ornateness returning. For instance, March West box contained mock stonework in the gables, fancy window design and decorated bargeboards. By 1886 timber boxes were being constructed again as well as brick examples but this - with some variation - was the last design for Great Eastern signal boxes. By 1997 there were still 90 of these in service, but with recent (2012) changes, and more changes expected.< , then it is unlikely that many will remain in service for much longer. Manea Signal Box - geograph.org.uk - 1929625.jpg|Manea signal box near March Attleborough railway station - geograph.org.uk - 1408035.jpg|Attleborough Signal Box Ships The GER also operated a number of ferries. Buses and horses The May 1911 issue of the ''Great Eastern Railway Magazine' (the in-house magazine of the GER) stated the company had 1,750 horses the majority of which worked in the London area. Some wagon shunting work was carried out by horses but they would have found widespread work hauling delivery carts. The Great Eastern built buses at Stratford and ran a number of omnibus services including Halesworth to Southwold. Freight traffic As the GER served a predominantly rural area, the majority of outward traffic was agricultural in nature. The opening o the Great Northern and Great Eastern Joint railway in 1882 the GER access to the coal fields in South Yorkshire and East Nottinghamshire and this became an important source of traffic for the railway. There were a number of ports on the GER including King's Lynn, Great Yarmouth, Lowestoft, Felixstowe and Parkeston Quay. Fish traffic emanated from Lowestoft and Great Yarmouth. One of the more obscure services the GER offered was the delivery of sea water. This service started in the 1870s and by 1880 it was reported that 4,500 gallons had been delivered on a single day. A redundant steam locomotive was employed in the task at Lowestoft and a number of fish and open carriage wagons were converted to saltwater tanks. The trains ran to London where the water was distilled into 3 gallon barrels and sold for sixpence (pre decimalization - price c1880). The sea water was used in baths and was still running as late as 1910 although the exact final date of operation is unknown. During World War I The Railway Executive Committee was set up in 1912 after an incident between France and Germany in the Moroccan Port of Agadir and would take directions from the military and liaise with the railway companies. As it adjoined the North Sea the GER undertook a significant role in the war. Had there been an invasion then the railways had evacuation plans for the civilian populations. The GER did require some upgrading to deal with the increased levels of traffic – lines were doubled, additional passing loops provided, platforms extended and watering facilities improved (for both the iron and more conventional horses). A number of link lines were provided including the link between the Tottenham and Hampstead at Gospel Oak to the Midland Railway and between the T&H and Great Northern Railway at Crouch Hill, Both links remain part of the national network in 2013. The GER employed significant numbers of women during this period as many men had joined the army. By 1916 unnecessary travel was being discouraged to conserve coal supplies. The company set up a section dedicated to the movement of military traffic and between 1914 and 1918 nearly 10.5 million men were moved on GER services as well as significant numbers of horses and supplies. Specific military traffic was generated at Brimsdown, Ponders End and Stowmarket. Because of attacks on east coast shipping traffic moved by sea was also carried on the GER (and more specifically the Great Eastern and Great Northern Joint Railway). The GER also suffered from a number of Zeppelin attacks with, amongst others, the dormitory at Stratford TMD and the royal shelter at King's Lynn both being hit.Great Eastern Railway Society Journal Issue 111 Pages 12-20 See also * Locomotives of the Great Eastern Railway * Great Northern and Great Eastern Joint Railway * Stratford Works * Stratford TMD * Ipswich engine shed References * * Further reading * External links * Great Eastern Railway Society * Archived copy of a page containing comprehensive details of those railways * Shipping interests of the company * Manningtree Rail Users Association Category:Companies established in 1862 Category:Railway lines opened in 1923 Category:Railway companies disestablished in 1884 Category:Great Eastern Railway Category:Pre-grouping British railway companies Category:LNER constituents Category:Transport in Epping Forest